


The Exrocism of Xander McClure

by Krachwarn



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krachwarn/pseuds/Krachwarn
Summary: Xander Maclure confronts the demons of his recent past. A decission is made...





	The Exrocism of Xander McClure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> The enevitable showdown between Xander and Ryn concerning Donna's death will undoubtedly be quite the scene to see. I think Xander has a lot to attone for, not only for Donna but also for his father, and I am quite curious how the show runners will portray this. This version is my humble attempt to show how I could imagine things turning out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Xander finished his beer and stumbled out of his seat. He was tired and tipsy. He also wanted fresh air. Too many bodies here at the Anchor.

He had been at the Pub now for the past few hours, talking to friends and figuring out his life. To start a new leaf. He was the captain. He groaned, steadying himself.

“I guess I’ve had a few”, he mumbled to no one in particular.

Xnder made his way towards the exit, waving and exchanging smiles with people he knew. He passed Candice, a girl he had dated in high school. The two eyes each other and he smiled. They had parted amicably. 

She did not return his friendly gesture.

He shrugged and moved on. He thought they had parted amicably. Perhaps they hadn’t. He couldn’t remember quite now.

Outside, the world was dark and foggy. Xander adjusted his jacket and found his gloves. He headed off down the pier, leaving the music and revelry behind. He began to quietly hum to himself, absorbed in thought.

He was proud of today’s accomplishments. After Chris and Kelvin had left, he had been forced to find new hands to help. Today he had signed on an old friend, Jason Amos. Jason was a good guy, but a little slow. And temperamental. He would probably take time to adjust, but Xander liked people he could trust.

Trust…

His mind wandered. Chris had recently written him to say all was well in Iowa, and that he was working at a hardware shop. Not quite the thing Xander saw him doing, but he seemed happy. He was sad Chris wasn’t around anymore, and had been really hurt when he up and left so rudely during his Dad’s funeral. But Xander was all about starting anew at the moment, so he was ok with giving Chris the same benefit.  
And then there was Kelvin... The man was infuriating. No sooner had he made up with the guy over the confusion of Jeanine, than he found Kelvin fuming again and moving out. He had said he needed space to prove to Jeannine that he was a real man. That he could take care of himself.

Xander snorted.

Stupid kelvin. So love sick over Jeanine that he was ditching his best friend! He had been forced to give up the apartments without Kelvin’s monthly rent contribution.

“Bro’s before Hoe’s” he fumed.

He could have had a sweet job too! What was going on?? Xander felt betrayed… He would of course forgive Kelvin if he came back, but at the moment he was out of town. Seattle for the weekend? Wonder what he is doing there?

Xander looked up and cursed. He was heading down the wrong quay! He made an about face and began walking again. A few steps later, he heard the sound of light boots scraping against the wood behind him. Curiosity overtook him and he looked about.

There was no one there.

The captain shrugged and moved on. Soon enough he made out the shape of his boat, sitting quietly at the end of the dock. The North Star. It was now his, and he had set up his living quarters onboard.  
“My Boat”, he exclaimed and smiled. 

He carefully climbed aboard and unlocked the cabin door. A moment later he found the lights.

The interior of the North Star was cramped but well laid out, boasting a good galley, storage space, and some comfortable bunks above the fishing compartments and the motors. Unfortunately, at the moment, it was quite the mess. Boxes and mats, shoes, and clothes littered most counters. Xander hadn’t gotten around to unpacking his stuff quite yet. He cleared the galley table and rummaged around, producing a glass and a bottle of Gin. He poured himself a stiff one and downed it. Finishing it, he poured himself another and then sat down, sighing.

This boat had until recently been Xander’s father’s boat. 

Xander looked about, remembering how things were until so recently. When his dad had died. When those Monsters had come out of the depths of the ocean and killed him in cold blood. Pain and sadness welled up, forcing Xander to down his glass again. He coughed, producing unwanted tears.

Everything had gone so horribly wrong since that evening when he had seen Donna, the mermaid, dive into the water off the pier. For that matter, everything had gone wrong when they first fished up that monster off of Alaska and Chris was hurt. He had been forcibly airlifted out by some secret military group, leading to the weirdest few days he had ever lived. They had gotten Chris back, but it had only been the calm before a more powerful storm. Damn his pride for thinking he could catch the monster!!

Xander poured and drank another.

He thought it could not get any worse. And then it did. His dad was killed.

Xander blinked back more tears.

It wasn’t just his dad’s death that wracked him, it was that they had to dump his body in the ocean to prevent anyone from finding out he had been killed by mermaids. No one would believe them had they returned with his body. NO ONE! They would have been locked up for the rest of their days…

His dad should not have even been on the Boat!

He cursed himself. The mermaids had brought him nothing but pain. 

Xander wiped back more tears.

He was suddenly woken from his drunken nostalgia by some noise on the deck.

The captain got up and shuffled to the door, prying it open to look about. What he saw, caused him to turn white as a sheet and stumble back in pure terror.

Staring back at him with her cold blue eyes was Ryn, the Mermaid. The sister of Donna. The Donna Xander had killed in his anger and grief the week before when he had tried so seek vengeance on those bastards who had killed his dad. He took an involuntary step back.

The mermaid moved forward. 

Despite her small size and childlike appearance, Ryn looked like a snake eying its prey. She made no sound, keeping her hate filled eyes locked on Xander’s. Her hands were raised, forming into claws, and her mouth curled back to show small white teeth. The threat was obvious. Xander knew he was horribly outmatched.

Xander took another step back, mind racing.

Was she here to kill? 

He should have known he would not get off so easily. He had acted like a complete idiot that night when he discharged his gun, hitting Donna. He had meant to hit the merman, the murderer of his dad. Mr. Bishop, the Sherriff of Bristol Cove, had locked him up for the night for that but had surprisingly let him go the next day. Xander, had at the time, counted his lucky stars. He realized now he had reckoned without Ryn.

Idiot!

Ryn slowly moved closer, staring at Xander with malice. When they were both deep in the cabin, she hissed.

“You killed my sister. You killed Donna!” 

Her small petite hands flexed like talons, causing Xander to shutter.

“I didn’t mean to! The gun went off. I wasn’t aiming at her” Xander sputtered out. His back hit the wall at the far end of the room. He was trapped.

“I’m so sorry Ryn! I didn’t mean to do it. You know! The merman killed my father and he needed to be put down!” 

He paused, realizing what he had just said. He groaned. Why the Fuck did I drink so much?

Ryn eyed him angrily.

“YES, Merman killed your Father! But you killed Sister! Sister was not bad! She was good. You……. You are a Bad Man! YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN!” she yelled. Despite this, she did not move forward.  
Xander burst into tears. Sobbing, he continued to rant.

‘I Know… I KNOW! I’m so sorry Ryn. I wasn’t thinking right. I was so angry at you and your kind. I made a mistake…. Please… PLEASE forgive me!”

Xander collapsed onto the bunk he had been sitting at before, staring blankly at the feet of his soon to be murderer. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Ryn did not strike out. To Xanders surprise, she sat down slowly across from him, still eying him as if she might change her mind at any second. 

Moments passed. Her face slowly softened.

“Yes”, she finally said. “Xander is bad, but Xander can become good again. Sister…. Donna. She was not always good, but she was good to me and did not deserve to die. Your father did not deserve to die, and Donna should not have been there.”

She eyes him sorrowfully. 

“Donna was good. She was just scared. You pulled her up out of the ocean and let bad men take her and hurt her.”

“We had no choice”, Xander blurted out. “The military had guns and took her away from us. They took Chris! My friend! We had to fight to get him back!”

Ryn eyed him from across the table.

“Ben and Maddie helped me find Sister, just as you help find Friend”.

“What!” Xander gasped. “Ben and Maddie were helping you!? I thought they were helping us find Chris… Fuck. Fuck those two!

Ryn’s face darkened. Xander realized his mistake.

“Ben and Maddie good!” She hissed. “They helped both me and you”.

Realisation dawned on Xander’s face.

“Fuck me”, he drawled out.

Ryn stared at him across the table. 

A long moment passed.

After what seemed an age, she slowly moved her piercing blue eyes from his and began to look around. She fixated on the bottle of Rum that he had been drinking from before.  
Slowly grabbing it, she lifted it to her nose and smelled the liquid. Her face changed slightly. Her eyes locked on Xander’s again.

“We drink to Sister. To Father”, she announced.

Xander eyed her like he was being tested.

“Ok, sure” he slurred.

He slowly rose unsteadily to his feet, making extra sure he was projecting his intention. He got another cup from the cupboard and placed it within arm’s reach of the mermaid. She quickly grabbed it and poured two full cups. Staring at him, she grabbed her’s and spoke.

“To sister! To Father!”

Her eyes bored holes in his head.

Xander grabbed his glass.

“To Donna! To Dad!”

He downed it. Across the table Ryn did the same.

They both lowered their glasses in unison. Ryn stared at Xander, deep in thought. She finally spoke.

“You will be a good man. You will help Me. You will help Ben and Maddie. You Promise.”

“I promise, Ryn. I will be better”

Mind racing, he had a moment of clarity. He slowly put his hand out on the table. Ryn stared at it as if it were a weapon, but after a moment her face smoothed and she slowly put her hand on the table too. Xander swallowed hard and then forced his hand to reach out to touch her’s. It took her a moment to respond, but she finally firmly grasped his. Their eyes locked.

The pact was sealed.

They held on for a second longer and then released. Ryn stared at him for a short while longer and then quietly stood up. She silently turned her back on him and walked out the door she had come in. She was gone.

Xander exhaled.

He just sat there for a while, staring blankly at the door.

Maddie was right. Ryn was not at all like her sister. Realisation sunk in. He had been forgiven by someone much better than he. After a moment, Xander timidly got up and unsteadily shuffled to the door, wiping his eyes. Ryn was truly gone. No trace of her remained on the boat or the dock.

Xander exhaled again, breathing in air he really did not deserve.

And realized he needed to puke. 

He barely made it to the railings before he threw up. 

Time passed. 

When he was finally empty, he crouched there swaying and groaning, spittle leaking from his mouth. Though he hurt, he uncontrollably cried and chuckled to himself. There was poetic irony in this. He had purged… NO, he had been allowed to purge himself of his guilt, his stupidity, and his past decisions. He was emerging out from the other side of hell through the administration of an unlikely angel.

“Thank you Ryn”, he whispered. 

“Thank you”

He crawled off to his bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go:P Hope you enjoyed. I had a great deal of fun writing this!
> 
> How do you think this scene might play out? Is Ryn a moral being in your mind? Do you think she learned from the confrontation with Decker in Ep 6 that she should not kill? How about Xander? Will he attone for his sins or will they haunt him (aka: his fathers body washing up on shore...)
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
